


You are in a car with a beautiful boy

by Ilaria_Mc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Mc/pseuds/Ilaria_Mc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei in una macchina con questo bellissimo ragazzo e il senso di colpa non ti lascia un attimo.<br/>È inconfortevole e prude e tu ti trattieni a stento dal grattarti e strofinare via quella sensazione.<br/>Pensi a tutte le cose che potrebbero andare storte, e a tutti i modi in cui potresti fargli male.<br/>Pensi a quando avevi sedici anni come Stiles e gli ormoni e un paio di orgasmi ti sono costati<br/>tutto quello che avevi al mondo.<br/>Ti ci sono voluti dieci morti sulla coscienza per farti realizzare che l'amore ti fotte molto più spesso<br/>di quanto non ti salvi e non vuoi che lui scopra una verità del genere, non per colpa tua.<br/>Così ingoi quella pozza fredda che ti si crea al centro dello stomaco e resti in un silenzio che è solo<br/>apparentemente confortevole, anche se vorresti allungare una mano e toccargli la punta<br/>delle dita ferme intorno al volante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are in a car with a beautiful boy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a work mostly inspired by Richard Siken's poem "you are in a car with a beautiful boy", from which I've clearly taken the title of the shot.

You are in a car with a beautiful boy.   
  
  


_Ti accorgi che Stiles è innamorato di te perchè è quieto.  
_ Le sue mani non tamburellano sullo sterzo e le sue gambe non si muovono avanti e indietro nel tentativo di calciare qualcosa di invisibile.  
Il silenzio è sorprendente e denso e tu capisci, e vedi cose che non avevi visto prima.  
E adesso non puoi non notare il modo in cui i suoi occhi ti guardano di striscio quando pensa che tu non stia prestando attenzione, o come  
le sue dita attorcigliano i lacceti della sua felpa nervose, per poi lasciarli andare e ripetere l'azione ancora e ancora finchè la pelle non si arrossa  
per lo sfregamento continuo.  
Adesso vedi i suoi denti mordere forte il suo labbro inferiore come per  zittire qualcosa che vuole dire, ma che sa tu preferisci non sentire.  
Non sai esattamente quando hai iniziato a prendere nota dei suoi comportamenti.  
Quando è diventata una di quelle cose che senti di dover fare.  
Una specie di gioco per riconoscere quello che prova attraverso i movimenti del suo corpo e il ritmo del suo respiro, mentre lui  
si impegna a non guardarti e i suoi occhi cercano fuori dal finestrino qualcosa che non c'è.

I suoi occhi sono grandi e profondi, sempre nascosti da un velo lucido  come se fossero fatti di lipgloss.  
Si riflettono nel vetro e tu li guardi nel riflesso, _perchè sei nobile_ _o perché sei un vile, forse un pochino di entrambe le cose._  
E' stata uno sorpresa, anche se hai sempre potuto respirare la  sua attrazione e sentire il suo cuore accellerare quando ti avvicinavi  
al suo spazio personale.  
Lo è stata, e per un lungo momento non sei riuscito a smettere di  fissare le sue labbra come se contenessero il segreto del mondo.  
Stiles è pieno di segreti.  
Segreti che la sua bocca non svela ma che il suo respiro e il suo  linguaggio del corpo non sanno tenere per sè.  
La sua espressione brilla di intelligenza e di parole silenziose, di cose  che vuole che nessuno sappia.

Nessuno le sa perché nessuno gli presta abbastanza attenzione, eccetto tu, che in tutte le ore che avete trascorso  
in macchina negli ultimi mesi non sei quasi mai riuscito a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
Sai che Stiles non è felice come sembra, come vuole far credere.  
Lo vedi dal modo in cui respira a fondo trattenendosi dal parlare ogni volta che Scott lo delude, ogni volta che tu dici  
qualcosa di cattivo nell'impeto di tenerlo lontano da te.  
Sai che le sue risposte sarcastiche sono un tentativo mal riuscito di far ridere le persone con lui, prima che possano ridere di lui.  
Riconosci i cerchi scuri delle notti insonni intorno ai suoi occhi e l'ombra  altrettanto scura del senso di colpa  
che passa sui suoi lineamenti a volte  troppo veloce perchè qualcuno possa notarla davvero.  
Tu la vedi perchè l'hai giù vista prima, perché la vedi nello specchio ogni  mattina quando ti svegli.  
Tu piú di tutti gli provochi cambiamenti, come se riuscissi a far apparire dal nulla nuove espressioni del viso  
che non hai mai visto prima, e ti spaventa  non poco la facilità con cui tu riesci a riconoscere e catalogare quei cambiamenti.  
Sai che mordicchia i tappi delle penne quando sta pensando a qualcosa di importante ed i suoi occhi si fissano  
su un punto indefinito come se tutte  le possibilità che ha nella testa gli scorressero davanti agli occhi come la trama di un film.  
Sai che la sua voce si alza di un tono e si colora di falsa ironia quando le parole di qualcuno sono troppo vicine a scalfire l'armatura che  
si è creato per difendersi, e che i suoi movimenti si trasformano per diventare più frenetici del solito quando si trova  
in una situazione critica, come se il suo intero corpo si adeguasse alla velocità con la quale sta pensando.  
E sai che qualcosa non va quando si passa le mani tra i capelli cortissimi, perchè hai imparato che succede quando è confuso o insicuro di qualcosa.  
Lo sai perché succede costantemente quando sei seduto poco distante da lui, come se si chiedesse cosa fare e se farlo  
E tu preghi silenziosamente, _e non sai se stai sperando che faccia qualcosa o che non la faccia._

Sei seduto nel sedile del passeggero e ripensi alla prima volta che occupavi lo stesso posto, al nervosismo e alla rabbia  
che venivano fuori a ondate dai suoi movimenti e dagli sbuffi di fiato.  
Stavi morendo e Stiles era l'unica cosa davanti a te da guardare, ed avevi pensato che potevi concedertelo, _che seguire con gli occhi  
i piccoli nei sulla pelle di quel ragazzino irritante era una cosa che potevi fare, perché in pochi minuti non sarebbe piú importato._  
E adesso pensi a quanto sia tragicamente ironico che tu ti senta morire allo stesso modo ogni volta che sei seduto  
in quello stesso posto, ora che il suo odore è cambiato e non respiri piú rabbia ma eccitazione e un pizzico di tristezza.

Sei in una macchina con questo bellissimo ragazzo che non è ancora  un uomo e ti senti come se stessi facendo  
qualcosa di terribile  ogni volta che lo guardi, come se gli portassi via qualcosa o sporcassi  qualcosa, un pezzo di lui.  
Sei seduto in quello spazio ristretto ed è quasi doloroso, ma inghiotti  il fastidio e resti fermo per paura di toccarlo, _e perchè te lo meriti._  
Per quello che desideri, per la sconcertante forza con cui lo desideri.  
Sai che se tu lo toccassi ogni cosa perderebbe senso e resterebbe  soltanto lui, e tu perderesti la testa del tutto.  
Hai imparato con enormi perdite a non lasciare che una sola persona significhi così tanto, a non lasciare che quella  
sensazione schiacciante al centro del petto prenda il sopravvento sulla ragione.  
Così sposti il peso delle spalle contro il freddo della carrozzeria per creare una distanza _e ti ripeti nella testa  
la lista delle ragioni per cui quella distanza è necessaria._

_Ma non puoi smettere di guardarlo._

Certe volte nelle ore trascorse in macchina non riesci a distogliere  gli occhi da quel poco che lui ti concede.  
Gli guardi i polsi e il collo che sono le uniche cose che tiene  scoperte, e la pelle pallida ti sembra come una tela bianca, e tu  
vuoi dipingerci sopra.  
Graffiare e mordere e lasciare lividi che cancellino _quella strana malinconia di non appartenere a niente che Stiles si porta addosso._  
Adesso ti chiedi quando è iniziato.  
Quando hai iniziato a considerarlo di tua proprietà, a considerare la sua pelle un tuo personale territorio.  
Non c'è stata una realizzazione o un'epifania, _semplicemente un giorno ti sei dovuto sforzare un pó di piú per non toccarlo_  
e ti sei ritrovato a non sapere cosa fare delle tue mani così le hai infilate nella tasca della giacca.  
La pelle stride leggermente sotto le tue dita ogni volta che lo fai, ogni volta che sei troppo vicino  
a cedere e toccarlo, finalmente, e riempie il silenzio come il rombo del motore che invece è spento.  
Stiles guarda fisso il punto dove qualcosa di terribile dovrebbe uscire dal buio, e tu ti chiedi quanti di questi mostri  
tu ti sia inventato per tenerlo un'altra notte seduto accanto a te in quella macchina che sembra miracolosamente  
rinascere dopo ogni assurdo evento sovrannaturale.  
Stiles è quieto e il suo cuore batte regolare come se sapesse che nel buio non c'è niente, come se ti lasciasse  
indulgere in quella bugia anche se nessuno dei due ci crede.

Strano ma vero, non è lui quello che ha paura.

Non sai quando hai smesso di considerarlo un fastidio e hai iniziato ad esserne spaventato.  
Probabilmente quando ti sei accorto di volerlo così tanto da non sapere cosa fare di te stesso, ed hai iniziato  
a sentirti come se avessi potuto schizzare fuori dalla tua stessa pelle.  
Tu che hai fatto del controllo e della distanza un'arma tagliente adesso non hai più il controllo su niente.  
Non quando lui è così vicino e odora di adolescenza e di promesse, e tu vuoi soltanto cedere.  
Non è una sensazione piacevole, non è tutto sentimenti languidi e pensieri romantici, è intenso e spaventoso  
e dolorosamente sbagliato e Stiles non ha bisogno di altre tragedie.  
_Nessuno di voi ne ha bisogno._

Ti accorgi che _tu_ sei innamorato di Stiles, quando riapri gli occhi che non ti eri accorto di aver chiuso e realizzi  
che è passata un'ora, e ti rendi conto che ti fidi abbastanza di lui da dormirgli affianco, vulnerabile e incosciente e senza paura.  
E non è perché sei forte o perché sei veloce, o perché il tuo istinto si attiverebbe prima ancora che Stiles potesse  
anche solo pensare di fare una mossa, ma perché questo ragazzino ridicolo strepita e urla e mostra  
un'indifferenza e un cinismo che non possiede, e non c'è un solo osso cattivo in tutto il suo corpo.  
Sai che si metterebbe in piedi e tra te e un eventuale pericolo _perché lui è stupido e leale così._  
Perché è così che lui é fatto.  
E tu cerchi di non leggerci niente di piú profondo di quello che é, perché sai che lo farebbe per tutti quelli che hanno la fortuna  
di essere parte della sua vita, _ma quel pensiero non ti fa sentire meno colpevole o meno orgoglioso ogni volta che gli posi gli occhi addosso_.

Sei in una macchina con questo bellissimo ragazzo e il senso di colpa non ti lascia un attimo.  
È inconfortevole e prude e tu ti trattieni a stento dal grattarti e strofinare via quella sensazione.  
Pensi a tutte le cose che potrebbero andare storte, e a tutti i modi in cui potresti fargli male.  
Pensi a quando avevi sedici anni come Stiles e gli ormoni e un paio di orgasmi ti sono costati tutto quello che avevi al mondo.  
Ti ci sono voluti dieci morti sulla coscienza per farti realizzare che l'amore ti fotte molto piú spesso di quanto non ti salvi  
e non vuoi che lui scopra una verità del genere, non per colpa tua.  
Così ingoi quella pozza fredda che ti si crea al centro dello stomaco e resti in un silenzio che è solo apparentemente  
confortevole, _anche se vorresti allungare una mano e toccargli la punta delle dita ferme intorno al volante._

Certe volte in certi particolari orari della notte in quella macchina fredda Stiles odora di medicazione piú intensamente del solito.  
E tu hai voglia di farlo sanguinare, di stringere i suoi polsi quel tanto che basta per drenare il sangue, per ripulirlo da quella  
chimica che non gli appartiene e che gli cambia l'odore.  
Non sai cosa voglia dire essere malati, non sai che sapore hanno le medicine sulla lingua.  
Non vuoi saperlo e vorresti non sentirle su Stiles, perché ogni volta che inghiotte una pillola è come dire che qualcosa in lui  
è rotto o da aggiustare, ed è semplicemente sbagliato.  
E la logica che proviene dal fatto di poter guarire quasi da ogni cosa, lo sai questo, ma non ti impedisce di pensare  
che Stiles va bene così com'è, troppo agitato e troppo veloce per la sua stessa mente, non importa quanto irritante possa diventare.

  
Certe volte pensi che Stiles sia piú selvaggio di quanto non lo sia tu, tutto gambe e braccia e fiato corto, e la sua bocca  
che si muove piú velocemente del suo buon senso.  
Tutto istinto che lavora come un flusso di lava incandescente sotto una grande mente.  
In quei momenti vorresti solo trascinarlo con te e correre in mezzo al bosco perchè sai che potrebbe farlo, che sarebbe  
all'altezza molto piú dei beta che hai scelto e di quello che non hai scelto ma che comunque senti come una tua responsabilità.  
Stiles sarebbe un lupo straordinario, e per un secondo pensi a quanto sarebbe facile, così facile, affondare i denti nella pelle inviolata  
del suo fianco che continui ad immaginare, _e trascinarlo nel tuo mondo._  
In quel mondo dove non ti sentiresti profondamente sbagliato per ogni singolo livido che appare sulla sua pelle per colpa tua.  
Ma sai che un giorno se ne andrà lasciandosi tutte queste cose alle spalle, e allora ti impegni solo a limitare i danni, a fare in modo  
che i segni che si porterà addosso siano il meno possibile.

Hai rinunciato all'idea di tenerlo lontano dal pericolo perché è testardo come poche cose al mondo e perché il pericolo  
sembra trovarlo comunque, quindi ti dici che é meglio che sia con te quando succede.  
Suona come una scusa poco solida semplicemente perché lo è, e se tua sorella potesse vederti ti lancerebbe quello  
sguardo scettico che usava sempre per smontare le tue convinzioni e farebbe una battuta su come sono adorabili i cuccioli in amore.  
Poi guardi Stiles e sai che a Laura sarebbe piaciuto, semplicemente lo sai, e glielo dici in una di quelle notti in macchina quando  
la sua testa è poggiata contro il vetro del finestrino e tu sai che non puó sentirti perché si è addormentato.

Stiles addormentato respira lento e costante e il fantasma del suo fiato appanna il vetro a intervalli regolari.  
È completamente quieto nel sonno, immobile e silenzioso ed è una sorpresa.  
Ti saresti aspettato mormorii continui e movimenti inconsapevoli, ma ancora una volta è Stiles, quasi mai fa quello che ci si aspetta da lui.  
Ti dici che dovresti riportarlo a casa, che dovrebbe dormire nel suo letto e non in un parcheggio buio aspettando la prossima cosa  
che potrebbe fargli male, ma non muovi niente eccetto le tue dita che si avvicinano alla sua bocca tracciandone il contorno da lontano  
senza toccarla davvero, il fiato caldo che ti tocca la pelle dei polpastrelli e ti fa venire i brividi.  
I suoi occhi sono aperti prima che tu realizzi e lui fissa le tue dita e poi il tuo viso e tu sposti istantaneamente la mano e te la infili in tasca  
come se quello potesse cancellare quello che è appena successo, come se non l'avessi mai mossa di lì.  
Stiles dice il tuo nome cosí sottovoce che persino tu fai fatica a sentirlo, e tu ti muovi piú vicino senza neanche renderti conto di averlo fatto.  
Due secondi dopo le sue mani sono piene della tua t-shirt e le sue labbra sono sulle tue.

Non succede in maniera irruenta come ti eri aspettato, non è un bacio esigente o violento.  
Stiles ti bacia ed è esitante e quasi casto, e quando tu apri la bocca per lasciarlo fare - perché davvero non puoi fare altrimenti -  
lui si avvicina di piú a te e ti si stringe sul fianco come se quello fosse il posto piú sicuro al mondo dove stare.  
Non è irruento ma è disperato, perché tu non hai la forza di fare nient'altro che restare lí e lasciarti baciare, perché le tue labbra   
si sono schiuse prima che potessi anche solo pensarci e perché sei stanco di negare.  
E tutti i mesi di auto-convincimento e le mille ragioni per non farlo volano fuori dal finestrino in uno strano momento  
 _che ha il sapore della colpa e delle labbra di Stiles._  
Ed ovviamente è lui ad iniziare, perché lui è piú coraggioso di te, e si lancia nelle cose senza pensare che potrebbe farsi male,  
 _fiero e a testa alta come se il mondo fosse suo da prendere._  
E tu lo baci perché vuoi un pezzo di quel mondo anche se è sbagliato.

Ma lo è - è sbagliato - e tu chiudi gli occhi un altro secondo e poi ti allontani, le mani strette a pugno nelle tasche della giacca  
per riacquistare quel controllo che ti manca.  
La temperatura fuori dalla macchina è piú bassa di quanto ti aspettassi e quel freddo improvviso è quello che ti serve per  
aggrapparti a quel poco di lucidità che ti resta, ammesso che ce ne sia ancora da qualche parte dentro la tua testa.  
I sentimenti di Stiles arrivano a ondate, passano attraverso il telaio freddo della macchina e colpiscono ad uno ad uno il tuo stomaco.  
L'incredulitá per quello che è appena successo, la rabbia e il dolore per il rifiuto, e poi la triste rassegnazione  
come se in un modo o nell'altro non fosse così inaspettato.  
E tu poggi le mani contro la macchina _e cerchi di ricordarti l'esatto momento in cui l'hai lasciato arrivare così tanto vicino a te  
che le tue azioni sono diventate prevedibili per lui_ , così preso a trovare quel punto di rottura che quando Stiles si avvicina è troppo tardi  
per accorgersene, e non hai sentito lo sportello aprirsi o i suoi passi sull'asfalto fare il giro dell'auto.  
E se pensavi che avrebbe urlato o ti avrebbe detto di andare a farti fottere ti sbagliavi, come ogni volta che senti  
di poter prevedere come reagirà e finisci col vedere tutt'altro.  
Tieni la testa bassa e resti di spalle, e non guardi nel finestrino quando lui ti poggia le mani suoi fianchi stringendo  
un po' della pelle della giacca tra le sue dita mentre affonda il viso nella tua schiena.  
Chiudi solo per un attimo gli occhi mentre lo senti respirare a fondo, il naso pressato nello spazio tra le tue scapole, e non ti muovi.

_"Ci sono così tante cose che farei per renderti felice."_

Solo quello, nessun'altra parola, ed è come se qualcuno ti avesse infilato una mano dritta stomaco e avesse risucchiato via  
tutta l'aria perché improvvisamente non riesci a respirare.  
Nessuno si chiede se tu sia felice, perché semplicemente è più semplice dare per scontato che tu non lo sia, che tu non sia capace di esserlo.  
Il più delle volte è quello che pensi anche tu, che il tuo passato ti abbia scalfito così terribilmente e così a fondo che non c'è più spazio  
dentro di te per una cosa semplice come la felicità.  
Eppure Stiles ci crede, eppure lui vuole che tu la abbia.  
Alzi il viso a guardare il vetro e trovi gli occhi di Stiles a fissarti nel riflesso, e sai che hai ceduto - _che devi cedere_ \- anche se non dici una sola parola.  
Perché lui non ti sta chiedendo niente, non vuole niente da te.  
Niente risposte o promesse, niente pretese o aspettative.  
E' lui a voler dare qualcosa a te.  
Per la prima volta da quando sei tornato ti stanno offrendo qualcosa che non sia uno sguardo di sospetto o di pietà, ti stanno  
offrendo qualcosa invece di chiederti di cambiare le cose, di salvare la giornata.  
Ed ovviamente è Stiles a farlo, _non sai nemmeno perché ne sei sorpreso a questo punto._  
Stiles che vuole darti l'intero mondo che nei suoi occhi é pieno di cose belle, vuole darti tutto quello che tu non ti sei piú concesso  
di chiedere, sicuro che nessuno potesse o volesse dartelo.  
Stiles che guarda tutto curioso e un pó distratto come i bambini al parco giochi, e beve e beve ogni informazione e immagine  
intorno a sé e i suoi occhi si muovono quasi troppo veloci per assimilare tutto.  
Guarda anche te allo stesso modo, la testa inclinata di lato e gli occhi da parco giochi, grandi e incuriositi mentre cerca  
di assimilare ogni cosa di te, _compreso il tuo veleno._  
E tu ti senti un'attrazione eppure vuoi sorridere, _certe volte è doloroso non sorridere intorno a lui._  
Le sue parole si rincorrono nella tua testa e ti bombardano i sensi ed é cosí ingenuo al punto da essere doloroso  
e lo stomaco ti si stringe dalla voglia di prendere tutte quelle cose che sta offrendo.

Lui ti guarda sempre in quel modo, come se potesse salvarti - _come se volesse salvarti_ \- e non chiede niente in cambio  
e tu sei terrorizzato e non sai cosa fare.  
Allora non fai niente, poggi soltanto la fronte contro il finestrino opaco per la brina in un 'si' che non pronunci ad alta voce  
perché non c'è bisogno.  
Lo senti stringersi più fermamente sulla tua schiena, le mani che adesso non sono più strette sui tuoi fianchi ma  
ti toccano lo stomaco e le gambe ed è come se volesse rassicurarsi che va bene - _che volesse rassicurare te che tutto va bene_ -  
Sei tu quello che trattiene il fiato quando le sue dita aprono maldestramente la lampo dei tuoi jeans, mentre il suo respiro  
risuona regolare nel silenzio esattamente come il battito del suo cuore.  
Non è esattamente un gesto mirato, forse per imbarazzo o più probabilmente per inesperienza, le sue dita strofinano  
i confini dei tuoi boxer semplicemente come se stesse esplorando quelle parti di te con le quali non è familiare, e sono passati  
dei minuti prima che la sua mano si stringa effettivamente intorno alla tua erezione.  
Puoi respirare il nervosismo che trasuda dalla sua pelle come ogni volta che sta cercando di fare qualcosa ed ha paura  
di non farla come dovrebbe, e tu esali un gemito sottovoce per fargli capire che va bene.  
Va bene qualsiasi cosa purché le sue mani restino su di te.

Stiles riaquista sicurezza molto più velocemente di quanto ti saresti aspettato ed i suoi movimenti diventando  
convinti e ritmici, ed è passato così tanto dall'ultima volta che hai lasciato qualcuno arrivare così vicino a te  
da raggiungere quel tale livello di intimità che è quasi troppo.  
Ti concedi ancora qualche secondo - gli occhi chiusi e il sapore di Stiles ancora sulla lingua - poi avvolgi una  
mano intorno al suo polso per fermarlo e aspetti che l'aria fredda ti aiuti a calmarti.  
Le dita di Stiles scivolano fuori dai tuoi jeans ma lui non si muove, il viso pressato contro la tua schiena  
come se cercasse di sentire qualcosa dall'altra parte di una parete.  
È quasi più intimo di quello che è appena successo e tu non sei bravo a gestire l'intimitá, specialmente  
quella dove ci sono altre cose in ballo oltre il sesso.  
Quando alzi lo sguardo trovi ancora i suoi occhi a fissarti nel riflesso e per un attimo ti chiedi se tra i due  
non sia tu quello che non ha idea di quello che sta facendo.  
Il viso di Stiles è pieno di adolescente determinazione, è aperto e non nasconde niente eppure sei tu quello che si sente più esposto.  
Perché lui sa che tu hai paura, e non saresti sorpreso se lui avesse già scoperto quello che c'è nel tuo passato anche se non si è mai azzardato a chiedere.

E tu non sai come spiegargli che lui ti terrorizza, perché ogni azione che compie è impregnata  
di quella fiera lealtà che ti rende ogni giorno più difficile non cedere e abbattere definitivamente  
quel muro che ti separa da lui e dalle altre persone.  
Non sai come spiegargli che tu non ti fidi di nessuno perché le persone non hanno fatto altro che tradirti, e  
quando sei intorno a lui la tua testa è piena di quella strana convinzione che ti dice che lui non lo farà mai, che lui non è così.  
E non sai come spiegargli che se ti sbagliassi questa volta - con lui -un suo tradimento probabilmente ti ucciderebbe.  
Non sai come dirgli tutte queste cose perció non ne dici nessuna, ma lasci che lui ti posi le mani sulle braccia  
e ti giri verso di sè per poterti guardare.  
E ti sorprendi di quanto quieto sia in certi momenti e ti chiedi se quei momenti di calma li conceda solo a te e che cosa  
significhino, ma anche se non ne hai idea prendi la sua mano quando te la porge e lo segui all'interno rientrando nel caldo della jeep.

Le tue labbra sono sulle sue prima ancora che tu ti sia chiuso la portiera alle spalle, e stavolta il bacio è un pó più caldo, e  
pieno di promesse che non sei sicuro di meritarti.  
Stiles affonda le mani nei tuoi capelli e tu lo tiri sopra di te, le sue gambe intorno ai tuoi fianchi e le tue mani sui suoi  
come per tenerlo esattamente dov'è, come se dovesse scappare da un momento all'altro, svanire nell'aria come una  
delle grigie e fitte nuvole di fumo che si sono portate via le altre persone che amavi.  
Le tue dita creano lividi sulla sua pelle chiara mentre lo tieni fermo e per una volta non provi nessun rimorso per i segni  
che gli stai lasciando addosso  se significano che è reale, _se potrai guardarli cambiare colore nei giorni successivi  
e rassicurarti che sono ancora lí, che Stiles non è andato via come tutti gli altri._

Non sai quanto tempo è passato quando si stacca da te, ma lo osservi come incantato scavalcare i sedili con poca grazia  
per prendere posto su quello posteriore.  
Stiles è disteso interamente sul sedile neanche lontamente grande abbastanza perchè possa farlo con comodità,  
la testa leggermente poggiata contro la lamiera azzurra come per sorreggersi e ti guarda mentre ti avvicini, gli occhi grandi,  
aperti e guizzanti di curiosità e un pò di paura, ben visibili anche nella quasi totale oscurità della macchina.  
Il suo corpo non si irrigidisce come ti saresti aspettato quando finalmente lo raggiungi prendendo posto tra le sue gambe  
come se quel posto fosse tuo di diritto, ma sè è possibile si apre ancora di più.  
_Caldo e accogliente e stupidamente giovane, e tu sei grato._  
Grato che nessuno abbia mai guardato abbastanza a fondo da vederlo davvero per quello che è, grato che nessuno  
prima di te l'abbia mai toccato così, grato dell'opportunità che ti sta dando, e semplicemente grato che Stiles esista.

  
La logistica non é perfetta per via dello spazio angusto e ti ci vuole più tempo di quanto ti saresti aspettato  
ma finalmente dopo qualche minuto é completamente nudo.  
Perché non ti importa che siate in una macchina e in un posto pubblico, ma non hai intenzione di trasformare  
la sua prima volta in una sveltina mezzi vestiti.

_Stiles è diverso._  
Diverso da quello che ti eri immaginato quando pensavi a cosa si nascondesse sotto gli strati di vestiti troppo grandi che indossa.  
È magro ma non fragile come sembra all'apparenza, i suoi muscoli sono definiti dagli allenamenti di lacrosse e dalle corse in mezzo ai boschi.  
La sua pelle invece è pallida come te l'eri immaginata, ricoperta da tenui nei come quelli sulla sua gola che da quella prima volta  
non sei mai riuscito a smettere di guardare.  
Gli mappano la pelle come piccole costellazioni che nessuno ha ancora scoperto e tu vuoi passarci le dita sopra e unire i puntini.  
Stiles è anche diverso dal ragazzino che hai conosciuto poco meno di un anno prima, tutto insicurezze e umorismo tagliente a coprirle,  
e adesso è _qualcosa di nuovo_.  
Qualcuno che si muove nel mondo spaventoso di cui fate parte _con la sicurezza di dover dare una mano ferma negli occhi_ \- più forte della paura.  
Ancora intimidito da quello che non conosce ma che scalcia per costruirsi un ruolo in quel mondo - nel tuo mondo - mentre tu  
passi le giornate a chiederti quale sia il tuo ruolo nel suo.

Per fortuna almeno in quel momento il tuo ruolo é chiaro, lo leggi negli occhi aperti e fiduciosi di Stiles.  
Ci leggi l'eccitazione e la paura, l'inesperienza e il nervosismo - e la voglia - così tanta voglia che per un attimo ti senti come travolto.  
Ti chini sopra di lui a baciarlo ancora una volta e la sua bocca si schiude istantaneamente contro la tua - tutta calore e intrepida  
inesperienza - e le tue mani scivolano come in automatico sul corpo nudo sotto di te.  
Stiles è bello come il sole rosso del tramonto, e la pelle pallida del suo viso e della sua gola si arrossa impercettibilmente   
a contatto con il leggero accenno di barba che ti ricopre le guance.  
Lo spazio è troppo ristretto perché tu possa muoverti come vorresti ma fai ammenda toccando tutto quello che ti riesce   
con le tue mani, e non ci vuole molto prima che il suo respiro acceleri e che i suoi fianchi inizino a muoversi in piccoli cerchi   
concentrici alla ricerca di un po' di frizione.

Sei in una macchina con questo bellissimo ragazzo e puoi respirare la verginità sopra ogni centimetro  
della sua pelle, innocente e intossicante e dolce come il miele, che supplica di essere presa.  
La percepisci nei piccoli movimenti involontari che lo portano mano a mano più vicino a te, nel modo in cui la sua mano destra  
vaga curiosa e incerta per toccarti mentre l'altra è stretta intorno al tuo braccio, le unghia che si pressano nella carne lasciando  
piccoli segni a mezzaluna che svaniscono troppo in fretta.  
E per una volta rimpiangi il fatto di guarire così velocemente.  
Vorresti che le sue dita lasciassero un segno evidente, un marchio da poter guardare la prossima volta che sarai steso da solo  
nel tuo letto.  
Un segno sul corpo che dimostri che quello che sta succedendo non è solo nella tua testa, non è solo una delle fantasie  
ad occhi chiusi che fai quando non sei abbastanza forte e ti concedi di pensare a lui.

Gli stai portando via qualcosa e gli stai dando qualcosa, un orgasmo e una memoria.  
E vuoi che sia una buona memoria.  
Così ti bagni le dita di saliva e il più delicatamente possibile ti fai spazio nel suo corpo, giovane e accogliente e strabordante di odori.  
L'odore pulito del sudore che gli bagna leggermente la fronte mano a mano che le tue dita si fanno più insistenti, l'odore  
di sapone che ricopre la sua pelle come un velo di cipria trasparente, l'odore di sesso _e di mancanze che tu vuoi riempire._    
 _Perché Stiles è tragico e bellissimo e tu vuoi affogarci dentro._

Sembra passato un secolo quando finalmente entri dentro di lui, sussurrando parole quiete contro la sua bocca  
che non sei sicuro servano a rassicurare lui o te che tutto va bene.  
Per un lungo momento resti soltanto immobile, lasciando che il suo corpo si abitui alla tua presenza e che la tua  
testa si abitui all'idea che per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo stai davvero ottenendo quello che desideri, anche se ancora non credi di meritartelo.  
Quando finalmente ti muovi lo fai piano e delicatamente, e non ti servono i tuoi sensi extra-sviluppati per sapere  
che gli stai facendo male, anche se lui trattiene nella gola i piccoli gemiti di dolore come se fossero tanti piccoli segreti.  
Ma sai anche che è inevitabile e che non sei neanche lontanamente preparato per quello che stai facendo, e decidi  
semplicemente di aggiungerlo alla lista delle cose per le quali ti senti in colpa e pensarci in seguito.  
Ti spingi piano dentro di lui ascoltando il suo respiro e il battito impazzito del suo cuore e non è neanche  
lontanamente vicino alla giusta pressione _ma al tempo stesso è perfetto_ \- lento e profondo e la macchina si riempie  
del vostro fiato caldo appannando i vetri e nascondendovi dall'esterno.

Stiles è silenzioso, ed i pochi piccoli gemiti si perdono nell'incavo della tua spalla dove la sua testa è affondata, e per  
un attimo hai quasi paura che tu stia sbagliando qualcosa ma non è così. Le sue mani parlano per lui, e le sue dita  
stringono e graffiano con un'urgenza che ti provoca una cascata di brividi lungo la schiena, come se volessero scavarsi  
un posto sulla tua pelle e nella tua vita senza sapere di averlo già fatto, di aver già intagliato la sua presenza in ogni aspetto  
della tua esistenza senza che tu te ne rendessi neanche conto finché non è stato troppo tardi.  
E improvvisamente quel ritmo delicato non è più abbastanza, e tu velocizzi i tuoi movimenti e osservi come in trance  
il suo intero corpo prendere vita ed i suoi occhi aprirsi dritti sul suo viso.  
_Stiles ama nella stessa maniera in cui vive, intensamente e con tutto il corpo.  
_ _Tutto frenetica energia e completo - totale abbandono._  
E tu hai paura per lui, perché nessuno può amare in quel modo ed uscirne indenne, tu lo sai questo, e vorresti essere  
abbastanza - per una volta nella tua vita - per poterlo proteggere.  
Così te lo stringi più forte addosso e continui a muoverti, le mani che toccano ogni centimetro disponibile ed i suoi piccoli  
suoni di gola che riempiono l'abitacolo come se fossero l'unica cosa al mondo - perché lo sono.  
Stiles non é più immobile e adesso si muove con te, assecondando le tue  spinte e incontrandoti a metà strada, dicendo solo  
'Derek - Derek - Derek'  a bassa voce e con deferenza, come se il tuo nome fosse una specie di salvagente a cui aggrapparsi per non affondare.  
L'aria fredda dell'esterno contrasta col calore della macchina e crea una  condensa che riempie l'intera macchina, e tu puoi vedere il suo  
fiato nell'aria come se fosse una cosa viva, e lo baci ancora una volta per inghiottirlo tutto.  
Il corpo di Stiles sembra fatto apposta per te, per essere preso, aperto e posseduto e tu ti muovi più a fondo possibile   
mentre le sue mani cercano un appiglio sul finestrino liscio dietro di sé, lasciando impronte che rimarrando intatte anche quando il vapore è svanito.  
Quando il suo orgasmo arriva è intenso e lo lascia senza fiato, lo senti tremare tutto intorno a te mentre la sua bocca si apre  
e i suoi occhi si spalancano a guardarti come se volesse assicurarsi che è vero, che sta succendendo davvero.  
E tu allacci le vostra dita insieme contro il finestrino appannato e non chiudi gli occhi mentre vieni, perché non vuoi perderti  
neanche un secondo di quello che succede sul suo viso.

   
  
 

Non sai dire esattamente quanto tempo dopo hai ripreso a respirare in maniera normale o quando  
esattamente Stiles si è rilassato contro di te e ha chiuso gli occhi quasi addormentato.  
Quello che sai è che sei in una macchina nel mezzo di un parcheggio freddo e ti accorgi solo adesso  
 _che tu eri di quel ragazzino prima ancora che lui si ricordasse il tuo nome nel bosco_ , perché la tua vita è piena  
di ombre e lui sembra essere fatto di luce, e tu hai bisogno di questo, moriresti per questo.  
Perché tu possiedi quell'oscuritá che fa si che le persone siano spaventate da te, Stiles invece è un mistero  
da risolvere, e poi tu scalfisci la superficie e realizzi che tutta l'ironia, il sarcasmo e il cinismo sono solo una  
maschera, come eyeliner nero che ti sporca le dita quando ci passi i pollici sopra, _e che al di sotto è solo luce_.

Stiles, quello reale, è così lontano da quello che tutti credono che lui sia.  
Lo vedi adesso con chiarezza, mentre le luci fioche dei lampioni creano ombre in movimento sulla sua pelle.  
Stiles è segnato, come lo sei tu, ma più bello.  
I colpi e le delusioni lo hanno frammentato come le crepe su un vaso di cristallo che però non si è rotto.  
E' integro e più ricco e riflette la luce creando immagini sul muro che guardi la notte quando sei steso a letto  
e lui è lontano, al sicuro dove dovrebbe essere.  
Ed ogni crepa apre un sentiero che finisce nei suoi occhi e nelle sue dita, e parla.  
_Parla di lui, e tu resti in silenzio e ascolti._

Ascolti Stiles scivolare definitivamente nel sonno, il suo respiro farsi più profondo e regolare, ascolti il leggero  
vento fuori passare attraverso le ventole della macchina, ed i rumori della città quasi completamente spenti vista l'ora tarda.  
Non si muove quando ti sposti per recuperare i vostri vestiti, né mentre tenti di rivestirlo come meglio puoi in quello spazio  
ristretto, sospira solo ogni tanto e lascia che tu te lo stringa addosso in una posizione più comoda.

E' una strana sensazione quella che senti, sollievo e paura e senso di colpa tutte mescolate insieme a creare qualcosa  
di nuovo che ti impedisce di chiudere gli occhi e scivolare nel sonno come lui.  
_Perché Stiles ti fa sentire come se non tutto fosse sbagliato dopo tutto._  
Perché tu hai provato, e continui a provare, ma a volte è difficile credere che ci sia qualcosa che valga la pena salvare in questo mondo.  
Certe volte è difficile preoccuparsi degli altri quando nessuno si preoccupa per te, quando ti senti come se il mondo  
non facesse altro che tentare di inghiottirti, di sotterrarti sotto tutto lo sporco.  
E poi c'è Stiles - caldo, leale e generoso, e così bello in ogni senso possibile del termine che le parole non sono in grado di spiagarlo appieno.  
E tu non puoi fare a meno di pensare che c'è ancora qualcosa di buono, qualcosa per cui vale la pena alzarsi, correre, respirare;  
e per la prima volta dopo tanti anni ti senti davvero come se potessi avere quel qualcosa, _allungare le braccia e aprire le mani e semplicemente prendere._  
Sei in una macchina con questo bellissimo ragazzo che dorme quieto, _e tu respiri._

   
Sei sveglio mentre il sole sorge e tocca le sue palpebre trascinandolo gradualmente via dal sonno.  
Lo osservi stiracchiarsi pigramente e sai che sta sorridendo anche se è poggiato contro il tuo petto e non puoi   
vederlo, ma puoi quasi sentirne l'odore nell'aria.  
Stiles è perfino piú bello di mattina, quando la luce che entra prepotente dal finestrino è cosí chiara che sembra  
quasi mistica, e l'iperattività del piú piccolo non è ancora entrata in circolo nel suo sistema.  
Stiles è angoli smussati e pelle morbida e le parole sembrano ancora troppo difficili da pronunciare e c'è silenzio.  
La luce gioca sulla sua pelle pallida come i raggi della luna su un prato  bagnato, e tu guardi le ombre rincorrersi  
l'una con l'altra e sparire come se giocassero a nascondino e devi sforzarti per non seguirle con la punta delle dita.

Il tragitto verso casa sua è quieto, Stiles tiene i finestrini aperti e la radio così bassa che è a malapena un rumore  
di sottofondo, solo vagamente riconoscibile.  
La sua pelle ha perso l'odore del sonno e adesso odora di te, di quello che è successo la notte scorsa e di tutte le domande che si sta ponendo.  
E tu vorresti avere una risposta per ognuna di loro, lo vorresti disperatamente, ma non ce l'hai così non dici nulla, non una sola parola  
mentre lo ascolti canticchiare sottovoce.  
Sei in una macchina con questo bellissimo ragazzo e pensi a com'è strano che le cose si siano capovolte nell'arco di poche ore,  
che siano scivolate dall'aver paura di essere ferito alla paura di ferire lui per spostarsi in un punto nel mezzo, solido e inesplicabile, dove  
sei spaventato e basta e non sai neanche esattamente da cosa.  
Scendete entrambi dalla macchina una volta arrivati alla sua abitazione, e Stiles sembra in qualche modo più piccolo e più grande insieme  
col riflesso della luce che rimbalza nel portico dietro le sue spalle.  
 _E tu sai che lui sa._

Stiles non è arrabbiato mentre ti guarda, se ne sta solo lì in piedi con le braccia intorno a sé osservando le incertezze  
sul tuo viso e aspettando sereno che tu gli dica che é stato un errore e che non sarebbe dovuto succedere, che non si ripeterà.  
Non è arrabbiato perché quello che è successo aveva poco a che fare col sesso, non era per lui ma era per te e nonostante questo  
lui ti guarda grato come se fossi stato tu a dargli qualcosa, come se gli avessi fatto un regalo.  
Ma tu non puoi dire nessuna di queste cose, perché adesso hai respirato e assaggiato, adesso hai avuto, e lasciarlo andare ti sembra  
la cosa più dolorosa a cui tu riesca a pensare.  
Tu vuoi tutto ma non sai se è giusto prenderlo, quindi gli sorridi leggermente in un gesto che non è un addio ma non è neanche un si, e  
lui ricambia il tuo sorriso _con qualcosa negli occhi che sembra dirti che va bene così._  
Che non importa quello che fai perché qualunque cosa sia non cambierà il suo modo di guardarti.  
E tu lo osservi salire i gradini e chiudersi la porta alle spalle _e ti domandi se esiste un mondo nel quale lasciare andare è semplice e indolore._

Sei disteso nel tuo letto, o per essere precisi sul vecchio materasso buttato per terra senza accortezza nell'angolo della tua vecchia  
camera, e stupidamente ti ritrovi a pensare che preferiresti essere in una vecchia e malandata jeep azzurra.  
Le tue dita sfiorano il cellulare tra le tue mani come se potesse dirti cosa fare, darti le risposte che cerchi e che rimbombano  
nella semi oscurità della stanza più forti del silenzio.  
E tu ti guardi intorno in quella che è solo l'ombra annerita della camera della tua infanzia e per la prima volta da anni ti chiedi  
se davvero questo è tutto quello che ti meriti, se c'è dell'altro là fuori per te, _qualcosa con gli occhi del colore caldo del cioccolato,  
che parla troppo e sorride anche quando non lo sente e che vibra di energia e brucia di calore._  
Forse questo ragazzino che vuoi disperatamente è una di quelle cose che puoi avere.  
Forse non tutto nella tua vita dev'essere tragico e drammatico, forse puoi contare i piccoli nei di Stiles mentre ti dorme  
accanto, e toccargli le dita fredde quando le stringe intorno al volante della Jeep.  
Sei disteso irrequieto e i tuoi pensieri scivolano in automatico al sorriso di Stiles, comprensivo e aperto, in attesa  
soltanto che tu dicessi si, stagliato contro la luce del portico come una bellissima ombra cinese che racconta storie senza parole.  
Un sorriso come un segreto tra di voi, come un contratto o una promessa.  
_E Stiles odora di domani, e del giorno dopo ancora_ , e prima che tu possa premere quel tasto verde il tuo cellulare sta squillando.  


 

Stiles respira piano nella cornetta, silenzioso e quieto come una musica jazz d'atmosfera, eppure riconosceresti  
quel suono nel bel mezzo della fine del mondo.  
E tu hai deciso che quel momento è adesso, _il momento di allungare le braccia e aprire le mani e prendere, finalmente._

_ "Ci sono delle cose.. cose che tu non sai.. e probabilmente prima o poi ci saranno cose che dovrò fare.. e che non ti piaceranno.."  
"Derek.."  
".. ma ascoltami attentamente. Sali nella tua macchina, adesso. Vieni da me." _

Sei già sul portico, jeans scuri senza alcuna maglietta e piedi nudi contro il freddo rassicurante del legname, quando  
la macchina di Stiles finalmente appare nello spiazzo selciato di fronte casa tua.  
Una macchia azzurra come l'aria che porta con sè l'odore fresco della libertà e tu trattieni il fiato ad ogni singolo  
passo che Stiles compie verso di te quasi correndo.  
Poi è solo calore, le sue labbra calde contro le tue e le sue braccia intorno al tuo collo e tu riprendi a respirare  
dentro la sua bocca ed è come se ti scoppiasse il cuore.  
E tu lo prendi di peso mentre anche le sue gambe ti circondano e lo porti nuovamente verso la jeep, schiena distesa  
sopra l'alluminio freddo mentre cerchi di toccare i centimetri pallidi della sua pelle e ti senti come se fossi pazzo.  
_Ed è tutto azzurro e Stiles, azzurro e Stiles_ , e tu ti muovi frantico e disperato contro di lui nello stesso modo nel quale  
lui si muove contro di te, e tu vieni, _senza suono e per la prima volta da tanto tempo senza rimorso_ , e continui a muoverti  
finché non viene anche lui, caldo e tremante e bellissimo _e tu lo ami questo ragazzino irritante._

  
Sei su una macchina con questo bellissimo ragazzo, e lo ascolti in silenzio tentare di riprendere fiato senza spostare il viso  
dall'incavo della tua spalla dove è ancora affondato, le tue mani ancora strette mollemente intorno al tessuto della sua felpa come se appartenessero lì.

_ Sei in una macchina con questo bellissimo ragazzo, e tu ami. _


End file.
